Remnant's Bizarre Duo
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Jotaro Kujo and Kimi Aoi, each from different worlds, found themselves given a second chance to start a new life as they ended up in the world of Remnant together. There, they will learn to adjust their new home as they meet new friends while fighting against the Grimm, and they starts having feeling for each other as well as starting a harem. Kimi's idea. JotaroxKimixHarem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bizarre Couple Arrives on Remnant**

 **(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Universe)**

"(So, this is where it ends?)" A man thought feeling his life fading from his body.

This man is Jotaro Kujo, the third Jojo hero of the Joestar family and a father his daughter who is the sixth Jojo hero, Jolyne Cujoh. Jotaro had just gone through his latest adventure, tried his best to help his daughter and friends to fight against a madman he wants to reset the whole universe in his own image, they gave everything they got against the madman priest, but it was too late. The man has attained the power to accelerate time forward to the point where everything is nothing and the universe is reset again, all so he can create a world of peace with humanities destiny that way. Which if you ask Jotaro and comrades, this was insane and stupid believing their world is fine just the way it is, but in the end they all fall at the hands of that man priest.

In the moment his body is rotting and decaying from the acceleration, it feels as time has stop for him without his Stand Star Platinum, everything slowing down because of his mind and it's showing Jotaro his whole life, all the way from the day his was born to today seeing himself and the things he went through in life. The time when Jotaro first discovered his Stand when he thought it was an evil spirit possessing him, when his grandfather Joseph explained about Dio taking over his great-great grandfathers body, all the journeys and battling against other Stand Users he and his friends went through, and the final battle against Dio. He also sees himself meeting Josuke and new friends, fighting against other Stand Users including one insane man with explosive power. There's even the time when he met his wife and Jolyne was born.

Seeing all this made Jotaro wish he could've spend more time with his family and not so much on his work with the Speedwagon Foundation consider his danger life with Stands and other bizarre supernatural things. If Jotato could think of one word everything he's been through in life up to this point; it would be Bizarre.

"(Even though my life was pretty fuck up, it wasn't all that bad.)" Jotaro thought, smiling for the last time before his body has completely vanished into nothingness.

" **Awake, Jotaro Kujo."** An echoing divine voiced called out.

Jotaro suddenly shot his eyes open seeing an empty white void all around not even sure if he's touching the ground even though he feels his feet standing on something.

"Where am I… Am I dead…is this the Heaven? Or Hell?" Jotaro asked.

" **Well, yes and no; yes, you died during your battle against Pucci and no, this is neither Heaven or Hell."** The divine voiced explained surprising Jotaro looking around to find someone but not a signal person to be found.

" **As for 'where' you are, let just say you're somewhere in between those places."** The divine voice added answering the older Kujo's first question.

"Okay, who are you?" Jotaro asked feeling suspicious of this mysterious voice.

" **Do not fear, you could say I'm a friend with a 'special' offer for you."** The divine voice assured to Jotaro that he is no threat.

"What kind of offer?" Jotaro asked.

" **An offer for a second chance in a new life."** The divine voice answered shocking Jotaro.

"Alright, you got my attention." Jotaro said, he still doesn't trust this voice, but something was telling him to listen to guy.

" **You will be brought back to life in your youngest age of when you first started you adventure and will be transported to a new world."** The divine voice explained about the offer.

"Really, but what about my old world?" Jotaro asked, wondering why couldn't he just be brought back there.

" **Because your old world is no more, it has been reset into a different timeline, thus you have no home to go back to."** The divine voice explained. Figures that has to be the case.

"Yare yare daze, I guess there really is no other option." Jotaro signed, sad that he couldn't see his daughter and everyone.

" **Do not worry, you will still have your Stand Power, including your ability to stop time, and there's a bonus when you get to this world and meet your partner."** The divine voice mentioned, Jotaro became confused of what the voice meant by 'partner.'

"Wait, there's going to be another person being brought back as well?" Jotaro asked, curious of what this partner is like.

" **Yes, as we speak my brother is talking to her right now about the offer."** The divine voice said. So, this partner is a she, hope she's friendly or at least cooperative.

" **Now, Jotaro Kujo. Are you ready?"** The divine voice asked.

Jotaro did some deep thinking, going to another world like being in entirely different universe would sound exciting and he would start over as a teenager meaning he could try to be a little more open to others and maybe find love again, maybe with this partner girl. Who knows, it'll be something way more than what Jotaro has experienced in the past. What could go wrong.

"Alright, I'm in." Jotaro accepted the offer.

" **Excellent, prepare yourself for you sure to have a 'Grimm' of a time!"** The divine voice punned, Jotaro did the 'really' look.

" **Sorry, my brother told to do it, thinking it would brighten the mood."** The divine voice signed, before Jotaro is engulfed in a bright light for an instant and then vanishes. Off to the new world.

 **(In another universe)**

" **So, Kimi Aoi, what do you say?"** A deep and divine voice asked.

"Hmm, let me get this straight: you're some divine-being like God, woke me telling me that I'm offer to start a new life in another world, and I'll be pair up with a guy from another world who is also offer the deal as me." Kimi summed it up, making sure she didn't miss anything.

" **Yep, that's about everything we'd cover."** The deep divine voice said nodding his head, if he even has one.

The girl, Kimi Aoi has lived her whole life on a strange world of floating islands and kingdoms inhabited by other strange creatures beside humans, like humanoid-dragons, people with four to six wings, a squishy blob, giant men with horns, and some hybrid of half humans and half other creatures. Even being a high school student, she went on an epic adventure with her fellow classmates and her little brother who's at the certain of mostly everything along with his lover to find certain powerful weapons and years later, saved the world from the apocalypse. She had a great time with everyone until one day she was killed by an assassin who had a grudge against her brother despite her ultimate defense power, but she didn't mind accepting her death knowing her brother will live a happy life with his lover.

That is until she finds herself in the black void and a mysterious voice spook up saying about wanted to give Kimi a second chance in life in a new world that's unlike her old one. Normally, she would reject and wants to go back to her brother and friends but seeing as she died thinking it would be best to leave as it is. And who knows, maybe this partner will be a respectful gentleman but also tough as he can hold his own in a fight.

"Alright, Mister God, I, Kimi Aoi, Former Student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, accept your offer of being reborn into a new world!" Kimi said proudly while sticking out her large breasts as they bounce a bit.

" **Great! Oh, and just a few things to tell you before I sent you there: one, you won't the power from your old world, it'll be a little different but similar. Two, when you get to that world find a man name Ozpin, he'll help you learn about your new world. Three: watch out for Grimm. And four: two certain parts of your body will feel 'different' than before."** The deep divine voice listed.

"Got it! And what do you mean by two certain parts of my body?" Kimi asked.

" **Bye!"** The deep divine voice said, ignoring Kimi's question and sending her away in a bright light in an instant.

 **(Emerald Forest)**

Jotaro is seen sleeping on the ground calmly like he hasn't slept in days or weeks until he groans a bit as he starting to wake up from his slumber, he slowly opens his eyes seeing a bunch of very tall trees and a blue sky above them. Jotaro rose himself up sitting on his butt then stretches his arms for a sec or two.

"Man, that almost felt good to not wake up." Jotaro said before pushing himself up on his feet. He brushes some dirt and dust off himself then he notices something familiar, like what he's wearing now.

His black trenchcoat with the tall collar that stands up, gold chain on the left, black pants with the triangle pattern belt, black shoes, even his signature hat with torn back that makes it look like his hair is merging with it. The very clothing Jotaro once wore in his high school days is all here and looks all fresh like it's brand new from a newly clothing store.

Jotaro also wanted to check one last thing.

" **Star Platinum: The World"** Jotaro shouted as everything around like a falling leaf has stop completely in midair.

All of time has been frozen.

Jotaro look to his right to see his Stand, Star Platinum appeared by his side looking like the day he discovered it when he locked himself in jail and still as powerful as ever. Jotaro counted how many seconds have pass until he reaches his limit to 5 seconds.

" **Now, Time will Flow Again"** With that, everything has started moving again.

"Okay, now that that's been check out, better go find my partner and-agh!" Jotaro suddenly tripped over a rock making him fall face first to the ground.

"Great, barely a minute in another world and… huh?" Jotaro noticed something in his hand, something soft and squishy yet big than his hands as he heard a moan or two.

Jotaro slowly raises his head to see a big orb of flesh in the palm of his hand and turn his head to the right from where the soft moaning sound is coming from to find a girl sleeping on the ground and she opens her eyes then turn to see Jotaro grabbing her breasts. She looks back and forth, guessing the situation and smirks.

"My, such a forward man, groping a defenseless sleeping woman of all things." The girl teased with a playfully look, Jotaro quickly shot himself back on his feet.

"For your information, it wasn't on purpose." Jotaro said before turning and trying figure out where to go from here.

"Perhaps, though at least that mysterious God voice could've at least drop in a bed." The girl complained as she dusts herself clean. Jotaro eyes widen on what she side.

"Hold on, mysterious voice? I've met a mysterious too, guess that makes you my partner." Jotaro said, hard to believe he would meet her in a weird and awkward way.

"I can tell you're telling the truth, I'm Kimi Aoi." Kimi offered her hand to Jotaro with a greeting.

"Jotaro Kujo." Jotaro greeted back, shaking hands with Kimi though couldn't help but stare at her insanely large breasts.

"(I don't think there's anyone in my old world that are as big as hers.)" Jotaro thought.

Kimi soon got a good look at herself, long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth and length almost all the way down to her feet. Wearing her school uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy. Though she did find something _very_ different about herself than normal on two parts of her front side; her breasts have grown bigger than they were before. Once were H-cups now grown to K-cups.

"Oh my, so that's what he meant by 'two certain parts' not that I'm complaining." Kimi said, find this very interesting thinking she could use this in a fight somehow.

"A-anyway, we should go find a town and see what they'll do next." Jotaro suggested.

"Oh, that reminds me, the God who sent me here told me we should go find a man named Ozpin." Kimi informed.

"Alright, let's hope he can help us. Anything else?" Jotaro asked, wondering if he mentioned more to Kimi.

"Yeah, he said to watch out for the Grimm, but he didn't answer for some reason." Kimi wondered what are these Grimm that God mentioned.

"Well, looks like we'll find out for ourselves once find this Ozpin person and find out what world we're on." Jotaro said before he starts walking away.

"You're right, it's more fun to see it in person than hearing it from others." Kimi stated as she caught up with Jotaro walking by his side.

"By the way, what was that weird floating man thing I saw next to you earlier?" Kimi asked, Jotaro became shock that Kimi can somehow see his Stand.

It could be that she's either a Stand User herself from her old world or something similar to that of a Stand.

Wait.

If Kimi saw Star Platinum, then…

"You we're already wake before I found you." Jotaro stated with an angry tone.

"Guilty as charged, you were shouting out loud that I was force to wake up from my beauty sleep!" Kimi said without denying it.

"Yare yare daze, this is a hell of start of our new life." Jotaro signed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to begin with.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's another triple Crossover with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere, and RWBY. Jotaro and Kimi have been sent to the world of Remnant to start their new life together as they'll find their way to Beacon, fighting against certain black creatures, meeting new friends, and some erotic-romance moments. Hope Remnant is ready for these Bizarre Duo.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Grimm Way to Beacon Academy**

"Hmm, I wonder what was that odd feeling I had just moments ago?" An old but young-looking man asked himself, hoping it's just his imagination.

He has tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He also has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He carries his cane in his hand as it is his most prize possession.

This man is known as Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy a school training the next generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect all life of the world Remnant from the evil beast known as Grimm.

He looks out the window as his office at the very top of the tower center of the whole school which serves as the beacon of hope for everyone to know to not lose hope in their heart. Which is why this school is called Beacon Academy.

"Professor Ozpin." A woman called out as she just entered the office from the elevator.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She has a riding crop attached to the top of her right boot. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

She is Glynda Goowitch, staff member of Beacon and Vice-Headmaster of Beacon.

"Yes, Glynda, you have something to report?" Ozpin asked not looking away from the window.

"Our surveillance camera from the Emerald forest has spotted two young individuals that has suddenly appeared in a flash of light." Glynda reported showing him the video footage of the scene.

Ozpin see the two young teenagers Glynda spoke of, one tall young man and other a young girl with burst figure that surpass even Glynda own figure. He gets a strange feeling that's telling him that those two are very different than anyone in the world and may not be from Remnant at all.

"They seem to be something special, and that's something Beacon could have." Ozpin said, wanting to know those two.

"Sir, we don't even know if they can be trusted." Glynda worried, knowing how Ozpin is when he sees potential to become Hunters.

"We wouldn't know unless we try, they seem to be lost and we must help guide them to a way to a bright future." Ozpin said.

Glynda sigh knowing how Ozpin has his way with words and knowing he has very good judgement on things that may help them, like when he let that young girl with the red cape two- years earlier into Beacon and letting that blonde student in with the fake transcript.

"Very well, I'll call in a team to go get those two before they get surrounded by dangerous Grimm." Glynda suggested.

"Thank you, Glynda. Send them to my office when they arrive." Ozpin said sitting down on his chair as he got a mug drinking some good tea.

 **(With Jotaro and Kimi)**

"Wow, your world sounds complicated." Jotaro said after hearing Kimi's story about her old world.

"Yes, all that ending of the world and gathering some deadly super weapons from other countries that almost ended fighting over it. It's been such a drag throughout the many adventures me, my foolish brother, and all our friends had gone through while trying to live a peaceful life and making some new friends. All that has been a real hassle." Kimi bragged playing the innocent act like she always does.

"Yare yare daze, you sure have been through a lot." Jotaro sighed sarcastically.

"Well, it was all for my foolish brother to help his beloved Horizon getting her emotion back while being an automated doll after getting killed in an accident as a little girl. Such romantic!" Kimi squealed.

"Well, your life is certainly more bizarre than mine." Jotaro commented on the different living creatures living in her old world than human; like AcrDevils, ghosts, winged-humans, and using some strange powers as well.

"Maybe so, but I think your life is as much strange as mine with all that spooky powers you have. What do you call those things again?" Kimi asked.

"A Stand, they're made your lifeforce taken physical form. Some are quite powerful with strength, speed, and other special powers like creating fire and controlling other elements, making anything into a bomb, and being able to stop time, though there are some Stands with weaker, lame powers and physical feats." Jotaro explained remembering some of the Stand User he faced during his old adventures.

"Interesting, definitely different on how I got my power from a shrine." Kimi said, she also remembers about what that God said to her about gaining a new power that's similar to her old one.

"(I wonder what new power it'll be when I discover them?)" Kimi thought asked herself.

"But really, was "Ghost Warrior" or "Fighter" already taken for the name?" Kimi chuckled at the name of Jotaro's power.

"To be honest, I'm still not really sure why the name, it just always been that way." Jotaro stated, despite all his years with Stands and other things, he still couldn't figure out why the name 'Stand'.

The two kept on walking through the woods hoping they'll spot anything that's a sign of civilization and some people who happens to be camping out here, but what are the odds of that. Along the way, Jotaro has notices something odd in the woods while he and Kimi are walking as something in the shadow is lurking around behind the trees and waiting for something to happen at any moment. He uses Star Platinum's enhanced vision to see a strange, dangerous black-looking creature as it notices that Jotaro has spotted it.

"It looks like we got some company." Jotaro said serious, bringing out Star Platinum.

"Oh my, I was actually starting board with all this quiet for a while." Kimi said with a scary smile.

Then popping out of hiding in the woods, three large black wolves with beating-red eyes and white bone-armor protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, and white claws. One more that's with a more angular head and more prominent ears, somewhat resembling the Alpha. Their glowing eyes also now leave a visible trail of red light as they move. Black smoke also seems to emanate from their bodies, probably the boss in the small group.

The larger black wolf growl at the two viciously as it spread its arms showing off the claws as the other four small surrounds them.

"I'm guessing these are the Grimm that God warned me about." Kimi mentioned.

"Well, they certainly are looking grim to annoy me." Jotaro said.

 **(Music-Last Surprise: Persona 5 Battle Theme)**

The larger black howls telling the others to charge at them first then it'll come later. As they get closer to Jotaro and Kimi, one leaps at Jotaro sensing some stronger negative emotions from him than the girl decided that he will be the next victim to fall. One for Star Platinum to jap the jaws close between the fists with a breaking sound follow by a strong left hook to the cheek sending the Grimm wolf flying with another bone-crushing sound as it crashes to a tree.

The wolves saw the phantom-like muscle figure hesitated at first but didn't believing that these humans will still die.

Two charge at Jotaro from both sides as one goes for the head and the other at the leg thinking he couldn't get them at the same time. Unfortunately, they don't know about Jotaro well enough that he's been through tones of fights to deal with multiple opponents with Star Platinum.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOROAORAORAORA"** Star Platinum roared firing fast-powerful rapid punches at the wolves. Each punch shattering the bones in their bodies and leaving fist sizes holes, then sending them flying away as black smoke emits from them.

"Yare yare daze, these dogs bark more than they bite." Jotaro sighed tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Yes, they're not even that cute to be consider puppies." Kimi agreed not being interest with the wolves as she twirl her finger in her long hair.

The alpha black wolf is seen sneaking up behind Kimi seeing she's not bothering to help Jotaro fend them off, not that he needed any help to begin with, and ready itself to pounce on the girl's flesh with its sharp teeth. It lashes at Kimi as it snaps its teeth onto her shoulder

And the wolf suddenly howls in agonizing pain on its own shoulder as there appears to be sharp fangs marks on it. It is like the wolf took a hard bite on itself instead.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention, did you want something?" Kimi asked sarcastic, looking down at the crying wolf.

The black wolf was getting angry being mock at by one human girl, it throws out its rage by slashing the claws from one arm at Kimi's stomach and chest, only for its whole upper body to suddenly cut open of some deep slash marks. Like the exact ones it was going to kill Kimi, except somehow the role has been revers.

"Goodness, you don't look so good, maybe you should take nap." Kimi said before rising her right leg flexibly over her head then slams her foot right into the wolf's head without hesitation. Killing the beast.

"So, this is my new power? Kinda like my defense power, except the damage that was supposed to dealt to me is reflected back at the attacker. Impressive." Kimi admired her new power.

"Well, glad to see you're alright. I was actually getting worried for you." Jotaro said walking to Kimi and seeing the wolves' bodies disintegrating into black mist.

"Looks like these… Grimm will be a problem if we continue to run into them." Jotaro pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure we'll manage. Now let's go, hopefully run into someone soon." Kimi said walking away from the area with Jotaro following.

An hour later of walking in the forest, they finally spotted few people coming their way.

"Well, look at that. Guess we're not the only ones crazy enough to be in a crazy forest." Kimi pointed at them as they closer revealing to be four young girls.

"Hi, I'm go glad we found, we were worry that you were in trouble." A short girl with black-red hair said.

The red-black hair girl is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"Finally, you wouldn't believe how boring and dangerous being in this forest that I feared it would mess up my hair." Kimi said, Jotaro rolls his eyes.

"I'll say, you got impressive hair." The girl with the long blonde hair commented.

The blonde is a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completes her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"I think there are bigger things than hair styles." A girl with a black bow pointed out.

She is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Blake's right, we should be grateful that don't appear to be hurt." The long ponytail white-haired girl said.

The girl is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and her hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is snowflake-like symbol. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"By any chance you four are from Beacon Academy?" Jotaro asked.

"Why yes are! I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" Ruby introduced herself.

"Yang Xiao Long, and don't you forget it." Yang smirked.

"Blake Belladonna, a pleasure." Blake greeted.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss greeted with a bow.

"Hello new friends, you should all feel honor to be in the present of Kimi Aoi, herself!" Kimi bragged proudly, sticking out her chest as they bounce a little.

"(Holy Grimm! She's bigger than Glynda!) RWBY thought shocked.

"Yare yare daze, you sure like to talk like you're high and mighty." Jotaro sighed and she responds with a wink.

"I'm Jotaro Kujo. May giving us a ride to your school, we're told by… someone who knows a guy named Ozpin, said he'll help us out." Jotaro explained.

"Sure, we're actually here to come get you." Ruby smiled, Jotaro and Kimi look at each other knowing they're in good hands.

"Then lead the way." Jotaro said and everyone starts walking together.

 **(Beacon Academy Courtyard)**

"Oh, Wow!" Kimi amazed of seeing the school in person.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jotaro said.

"I know, cool school!" Ruby agreed, knowing the feeling when she first came here.

"Come on, we'll take you to Headmaster Ozpin's office." Yang gestured as everyone began walking.

Both newly arrival teens knew one thing once they step foot in this school: it's the beginning of their new life together.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro and Kimi have finally arrived at Beacon Academy with some help from Team RWBY along the way, now they'll soon meet Ozpin to explain their situation to him and will now call Remnant their new home world.**

 **What do you think of Kimi's Semblance here, I got the idea from Estarossa Full Counter power, but don't worry she's not indestructible like anyone with their Semblance has a limit beside the aura draining of using a Semblance. And she can willing decides to activate it like everyone else, should she chose to use or not.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning Remnant's Secrets**

Jotaro and Kimi are being escorted to the Headmaster's office by team RWBY while giving the newly duo a little tour of the academy.

"My, this school of yours certainly has more class than my old one." Kimi commented.

"That's we thought too when we first came here." Yang said, remembering how she and Ruby felt on their first day arriving at Beacon.

"I'm still puzzled of why you were walking through the Emerald Forest instead of taking a Bullhead flight." Weiss pointed out.

"We exactly had any money for the ride, so we just showed up at the forest, and I thought Kimi could use the exercise." Jotaro said. It wasn't a totally lie, neither he nor Kimi know the currency of Remnant and they literally appeared in the middle of the forest.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kimi glared, she crosses her arms under her breasts as they bounces a little through each step.

"Well… on certain parts." Jotaro referred to Kimi's massive boobs, looking away to hide his blushed cheeks.

Yang notices this and form a small smirk thinking about doing some fun teasing later after their meeting with Headmaster Ozpin.

"So, have you two known each other?" Blake asked curiously.

"Not long, we actually just met at the forest where you found us." Kimi answered. She saw Blake's bow slightly twitches but she saw it move, wondering what she could be hiding behind that bow.

"Seriously, have none of you ever heard of air transport before?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"(We have, just never knew if the new world would have those.)" Jotaro thought, Kimi was thinking the same thing, and maybe giving the white hair a lesson or two later.

"So, how have you guys been doing being here?" Jotaro asked.

"Great so far, Beacon is wonderful place to learn all there to know about becoming a Huntsman and Huntress." Ruby answered exciting.

"Yeah, like kicking Grimm's butt, saving lives, and going on awesome adventure!" Yang listed as she pound her fists together.

"Goodness, sounds like you all have big goals after you graduate." Kimi commented.

"Yep, it's a Hunters' duty to help save the innocents and protecting the world from the Grimm until they are no more!" Ruby said proudly.

"That's very ambitious for a child with a big heart." Jotaro complimented.

"Yes, you remind me of my foolish younger brother. He also had big dreams of saving the world." Kimi mentioned, it's like she could see Tori in Ruby even though she's not more cheerful like him, she can still see the comparense in heart.

"Wow, he sounds like a great guy." Ruby commented.

"More than that, little Rose Petal." Kimi said softly. She wonders how Tori and the others are doing right now enjoying their peaceful life.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the end of the hallway where a metal-shaft door is there.

"Alright, this elevator will take you straight up to Ozpin." Ruby gestured.

"Thanks, anything we need to know about Ozpin?" Jotaro asked.

"Nothing to worry about, he seems like a good dude who got my little sister here two years early!" Yang bragged.

"Yang! No need to make sound like a big deal." Ruby embarrassed.

"Two years early, huh? You must've really impressed the Headmaster if you got acceptance here earlier than the rest." Kimi impressed of the feat.

"Oh, well, all I did was stop a robbery. It was no biggie." Ruby chuckled as she scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah, there's nothing that impressive about a little girl stopping a few robbers." A new voice mocked.

"Oh great, I hope we wouldn't run into you here, Cardin." Weiss glared at the boy walking towards the group.

Cardin has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

"Can it, Schnee, I'm here to see Ozpin so I can finally get out of detention." Cardin explained.

"Guess a month cleaning the bathrooms hasn't cleaned up your attitude." Yang punned which made everyone groans of the awful pun though they agree with her, but Jotaro and Kimi seem to like it as they giggle a bit.

"You're lucky I don't have my mace right now, otherwise I"

"You do 'what' exactly?" Kimi asked walking up to him.

Cardin looks down and up at the new girl's body seeing it's on the sexy level, even surprised to see her breasts bigger than Glynda's as he form a smirk on his face.

"Well, aren't you beauty, maybe you and I can get to know each other more later." Cardin flirted while slightly staring at the huge melons.

"(Is he for real?)" Blake mentally asked herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know, my mother always warned me to never talk to strangers." Kimi said with a playfully tone.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be more closer than you think." Cardin grinned.

"Well, you do seem like big, strong, man." Kimi said tapping her fingers up the chestplate like they're walking.

"Kimi, what are you" Jotaro placed his hand on Yang's shoulder, giving her the "don't worry" look and walk towards the elevator.

"There's one, itty, ditty, question I would like to ask." Kimi said as her fingers walk on the shoulderpads.

"Yes…" Cardin smirked, believing his charm is working.

Kimi leans in closer to his ear and whispered.

"How hard is your head?" Kimi asked.

This confused Cardin before he realized that he fell right into her trap, Kimi slap Cardin on the side of the face so hard she send him flying towards the wall and slams into it.

Team RWBY became shock that Kimi just gave the bully of the school a bitch slap that is just as strong as Yang's punches as the blonde brawler herself feels excited to face her in combat class.

"Now, I believe we have a Headmaster to go to." Kimi reminded as she walks to Jotaro with the Elevator just opened.

"You guys coming?" Jotaro asked the girl team.

"Huh, oh no, we already informed him that we were coming and you're on your way." Ruby informed after snapping out of the shock.

"Alright, see you all later!" Kimi waved goodbye before the elevator door closes.

"Those two are… what's the word I'm looking for?" Weiss asked, trying to think of one word that would described Jotaro and Kimi.

"I say it's going to be awesome having them here, I'm already looking forward to see ho0w strong they are." Yang pumped up.

"Kimi does seem a bit strange, but she just earned my respect after slapping Cardin." Blake smiled at Cardin who appears to be unconscious and stock on the wall.

"And Jotaro seem like a nice guy, he even trusted Kimi to dealing with him though a bit odd, I think." Ruby commented on the Third Joestar.

"...Odd… Strange…" Weiss muttered as the word she is looking for is starting to pop into her head and got it like a lightbulb suddenly appears above her head.

"Bizarre, yes! That's the word for them!" Weiss declared.

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think they're the good kind of bizarre." Ruby claimed.

 **(Headmaster Office)**

Jotaro and Kimi exit the elevator seeing the room to be well-cleaned and surprised to see some clock gears around as well, like the whole room is one big clock of the school. They see a man sitting at the desk with a blonde woman standing next to him.

"Greeting, I've been expecting you. I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, a staff member of the school and the combat teacher." Glynda introduced herself. She took one glance at Kimi including her breasts.

"(Holy Dust! She's bigger than me!)" Glynda thought shocked.

"Oh, so you're the man this God told us to find." Kimi blurted out.

Ozpin's eyes became widen of shock with his glasses slide down his nose as Glynda is the same.

"The God, as in the God of Light and Darkness?" Ozpin asked as Glynda became silent, almost like her mind shattered.

"Yare yare daze, you sure have a big mouth, Kimi." Jotaro sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that he really does know the Gods and the expression says it all." Kimi explained, seeing in Ozpin's eyes that he's the one the Gods mentioned.

"Anyway, I'm Jotaro Kujo."

"Feel the pleasure in the presence of the great, sexy, Kimi Aoi!" Kimi introduced herself dramatically.

Ozpin soon regained his composure and readjusted his glasses, he snapped his finger in front of Glynda's face to snap her out of the shock state as she fake coughs.

"You really have met the two Gods of Light and Darkness?" Ozpin asked, he can tell they're telling the truth but he wants to be sure.

"Yes, right after we died in our previous worlds." Jotaro answered.

"Wait, you both died?" Glynda asked shock.

"It's a long story." Jotaro stated.

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other for a moment for turning back to the two.

"Well, we got time." Ozpin said, willing to listen.

Jotaro and Kimi begun telling them the story of their old world, like the culture and ways that everyone lives on enjoying themselves and with friends together and they're epic adventure traveling with friends facing dangerous enemies along the way. They even got to the part of how they died with Jotaro being killed by an enemy Stand User and Kimi got killed by a killer, that's when they also told about how they met the two Gods, which Ozpin mentioned them being brothers, and how they made the deal with them.

"And that's how we found ourselves here." Jotaro ended the story.

"My word, I believe that's something beyond everything you been through." Glynda pointed out.

"Yes, it would seem they have brought us help from beyond." Ozpin said.

"Okay, we told you our story, now I think you should us how exactly do YOU know the Gods?" Kimi asked, wanting to know what makes him special too.

"I suppose that's far, but I must warned that my story is… more dark than yours." Ozpin warned.

"As long as it doesn't involve ghost, I'm all ears!" Kimi said, holding her hand behind her ear.

"Are you sure Ozpin?" Glynda asked concern. She fears that her boss is taking a big risk of telling two new people his secrets.

"Yes, if they were entrusted by the Gods then I believe they can become great allies." Ozpin nodded. He took a deep breathe calming himself for this.

"It all started at the beginning of the world created the God brothers, the older brother the God of Light and younger brother the God of Darkness. They don't always seem to get along as the God of Darkness hated all the life the God of Light creates as he enjoys them and tried to destroyed them. He was the very being who created the monsters we've been fighting against longer than time itself."

"The Grimm." Jotaro said.

"Yes, The older brother had enough thinking it was time to put away the hatred they each other, creating something they can both be proud of, that great last creation was us: humanity."

"Last creation?" Kimi wondered.

"There was a great tragedy that happened on this world, but that is another story for another time. Before the Gods abandon the world, they left behind four special relics- knowledge, creation, destruction and choice-these relics are quite powerful on their own and they must be kept out of dangerous reach. Especially out of… her reach."

"Her?" Jotaro asked.

"A dangerous woman I once knew for a very long time, because she's really immortal and can command the Grimm, I failed to stop her and for that, the Gods cursed me to be reincarnated whenever I die. The man you see before is not the first time, and surely won't be the last."

"It must've been very tiring battling this Salem woman for countless centuries." Kimi said, feeling sad for the man.

"Yes, it has, throughout the years Salem grows more dangerous with her mind and gotten herself some followers as well." Ozpin said looking down at the reflection of his coffee.

"And the whole world doesn't know about all this because it would cause a massive panic to the world." Jotaro guessed, hitting the mark.

"Indeed, this secret must not be spread out otherwise people in the dark would want the relicu for themselves and there are also the Maidens." Ozpin mentioned.

"Something else we should know?" Jotaro asked.

"Four special girls with magic powers, real magic that is unlike semblance and aura, and their power has been passed to the last person in their thoughts before their death." Ozpin explained.

"From the tone of your voice just now, something bad happened to one of them." Kimi noticed.

"Yes, the Fall Maiden got attacked and lost half of her power leaving in a comatose-state, we're keeping her alive the best we can but it's only a matter of time…" Ozpin paused, Jotaro and Kimi know what he was going for.

"The Maidens also have something to do with the Relics, right?" Jotaro asked.

"Sharp mind. Yes, each Relic are locked in vault of each school in Remnant that will only open to a specific Maiden. We make sure to keep tabs on them as they are in hiding from Salem, and we maybe able to stop her with your help." Ozpin said with hope in his eyes.

"Me and Ozpin are part of a small secret group that keeps Remnant safe in the dark along with few Huntsmen and the Headmasters from the other academies." Glynda explained.

Jotaro and Kimi look at each other almost like they're thinking the same thing, like everything they just learned from a soul-immortal man sounds too crazy to believe but consider their old world and all the crazy they been through they believe it. They notices that Ozpin is still hiding more than he tells them though decided to leave it be until he feels like he wants to tell them himself. They nodded and look back at Ozpin.

"When do we start?" Jotaro asked with a smirk.

"Now, as of this day you two are official students of Beacon Academy and members of our group." Ozpin announced.

"Things are going to be quite interesting in this new world!" Kimi excited with a sinister smile.

"Oh, and Miss Aoi, please restrain yourself from sending students to a wall." Ozpin pleased. He saw the event from the security feed from the hologram screen, and he also saw how well they fight against the Grimm in the forest too.

"That's going to be hard because that was only half of my strength." Kimi winked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

 **Jotaro and Kimi have joined Ozpin's secret group after having a big talk about all the secrets in Remnant and the man seem to trust them consider they were brought here by the God brothers themselves, and believes they can help fight against Salem. Let's hope Remnant is ready to have two people from different world showing off their strength.**

 **And hope you like how Kimi have Cardin the cold-shoulder or should I say the "cold-slap" on the face.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shopping in Vale City**

"Well, that meeting sure went more than I expected." Kimi commented what happened in Ozpin's office.

"Being brought to a new world by two Gods. Fighting against black creatures known as Grimm. And we just discovered by a secret group protecting the world from the shadow and we just became their newest members along with becoming new students of Beacon Academy." Jotaro listed the events that just happened to them in one day.

"Yep, I say this day was certainly unexpected." Jotaro commented.

"Guess you could say I'm more excited about being here and shock or confused, I mean we both lived in different worlds that any possibility can happen." Kimi pointed out.

"Well, we're gonna have to be careful in Remnant consider that it's a danger world that makes our worlds no peaceful-looking." Jotaro said.

"Oh, quiet being a worrisome and try to think of the positive things that this world has to offer, like seeing all the cool new stuff they have like clothes!" Kimi excited thinking about all the shopping she could do here.

Jotaro rolls his eyes not sure if this girl is acting like this to be caution or just being like any other girls when it comes to shopping and other girls' stuff. Then his mind snap of realization on something important that involves the 'shopping' Kimi just said and let out a heavy sigh knowing it's going to be difficult now.

"Something wrong, Jojo?" Kimi noticed Jotaro looking down all the sudden.

"Kimi… I just realize that we may not have any money at all to even go buy an apple." Jotaro said looking at her seem confused for a second until she gets the message.

"Oh right, Remnant may have different currency than our old worlds." Kimi realized.

"Right, while Ozpin cover for us being here, what about some every day stuff?" Jotaro asked, wondering how people use money in this world and how they work.

"Oh poo, and I was so looking forward to getting some new nail polish." Kimi sighed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we can expect to find money in… our… pockets?" Jotaro placed his hand in one pocket then felt that there is something inside and pulls it out to find a wallet.

Jotaro just remembered that he was carrying his wallet in his pocket like any other adult would do whenever they go out, expect now he's a teenager again and he would still carry it around, and he look inside to find the money he kept but instead of cash he found what appears to be plastic cards with a "L" in the middle with two lines across it.

"What the… I don't remember getting these?" Jotaro confused.

"Maybe that was the Gods' doing to give us something for this world." Kimi said.

"You'd figure that out?" Jotaro asked.

"There's note taped onto your wallet." Kimi pointed at the cover.

"Jotaro look to see the note that is taped on the cover and reads it out loud.

"Joaro. Kimi. The money you found in this wallet is called Lien, the currency of money Remnant use, we thought about giving you some to help you to get around. The amount we gave you should be enough. Sign, the Gods of Light and Darkness."

"Well, isn't that thoughtful of them now we can do some shopping!" Kimi cheered.

"Even if we go to the city now, we don't even know our way around." Jotaro pointed out.

"Then why don't we get that team who helped get here." Kimi suggested.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask them. We even know where the dorm is." Jotaro said.

"Great, then let's go!" Kimi cheered.

"Oh, and Kimi." Jotaro said getting the girl's attention. "You just called me Jojo."

"Well, I figure that's a nickname you go by because of your name. I hope that's alright?" Kimi asked.

"…It's fine, the "Jojo" nickname runs in the family." Jotaro smiled.

 **(Dormitory)**

"Okay, this is our room we'll be staying for the next three years. It feels strange that I'm suddenly going to school again." Jotaro admitted, never thought he would see himself being a student again at a new school in another world.

"Same here, when I graduated from my old school, I always thought about living a peaceful fun life like living on a topical island." Kimi bragged.

Jotaro opens the door using his scroll and the two went inside to look around, seeing the room is big enough for probably four people like the number of teams here like with team RWBY except they only see two large beds next to each other near a window, one desk is set in one corner and a book shelve is standing at another.

"Guess, they must've set this up for us." Jotaro said.

"Well, I like it! This room is much bigger than my old one and beds seem to fit two persons each, like they were expecting something naughty to happen here." Kimi said playfully with a wink at Jotaro who quickly look away to hide his blush.

"(Damn it, there it is again, am I really falling for this chick?)" Jotaro mentally asked himself.

"(Oh my, my heart just keeps pounding whenever I look at him, this the first time I may actually like someone.)" Kimi thought also blushing a bit.

"No. Way!"

Jotaro and Kimi turns around to see Ruby with a big smile and her eyes widen as her team are right behind her outside the door.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Jotaro asked.

"Well, duh, here live and right next door, it's so cool!" Ruby answered joyfully.

"Guess that makes us neighbors, in that case we welcome you." Weiss said kindly.

"And I see your room has less beds than ours." Blake noticed the two beds.

"Oh, I wish team JNPR could meet you guys but they're doing some training together and won't be back later." Ruby recalled the other team she knows are out for a while.

"You girls came at just the right time because we were wondering if you would be kind enough to show us around the city?" Kimi asked.

"What a coincidence, we were thinking about showing you guys the city of Vale too!" Ruby revealed why they wanted to find them.

"Wow, it must be fate to bring us together more, wouldn't you say?" Yang winked.

"(Whoa, there's that feeling again only it's not Kimi this time.)" Jotaro thought, wondering if he's falling for more than one girl. He'll worry about that later.

 **(Vale City)**

And so, the tour of Vale city has begun with the girls showing them to their favorite place: first they show them the streets of which way to go and what route they should take, and showing them some restaurants both fast food and fancy ones, and a sweet store with good candies.

Then they went to the weapons store Ruby likes to go to when checking out the new weapons display and some parts, she even offered Jotaro and Kimi to make weapons of their own, as Yang explains her little sister is a weapon geek. They didn't need weapons because I have been doing well without one because of their own powers, but Jotaro thinks it's wouldn't hurt to have something on them just to be sure and talk to Kimi about which she agrees. So, they gave Ruby the ideas of what their weapon should be like and she said she'll have them ready in a few days.

Next they went to Blake's favorite book store, the place has all sorts of books here including some history books about Remnant which Jotaro brought some to study this world and anything else like the use of Dusts and found a book about all the Grimm they seen so far, thinking it could be useful when going up against something tougher than those black wolves they fought in the forest.

Next it was Weiss's turn to show them the stores that Dusts handed by her family's company, the Schnee Dust Company as she explained herself to be the heiress which explains why she knew so much about the Dusts. Although Jotaro and Kimi have notices how Weiss's eyes look sad whenever she talks about the company, it was almost like she was mad at it for some reason or in Jotaro's theory she's actually mad at someone she knows very well. They didn't bother to ask her, thinking it's a subject she doesn't want to talk about though Kimi is thinking of 'helping' her later like how she helped her friends back home.

Lastly, Yang got her turn to show them around, at first, she wanted to show them the club she mentioned when they arrived at the city though Ruby seem to know what that place is and force her change the plan, so instead she took them to her favorite clothing store.

"Oh wow, these styles are so cool and so many to chose from!" Kimi amazed of the kind of clothes they have here.

Kimi have already tried other styles like a bunny suite that some women wear at a nightclub, a Rockstar style, funky clothes from the 70s or 80s, a few bikinis including ones that are skinny making team RWBY even Yang jealous of her mature figure, a business woman, and more. The girls have decided to try on some clothes too, though Blake wasn't interested but Yang "convinced" her to try some on for a certain monkey boy she said.

"Yeah, this is where I got my style and it's been working for me great!" Yang said proudly looking at herself in the mirror.

"They even have clothes for guys too, so you can pick some outfits yourself Jotaro." Ruby gestured to the male clothes section.

"Thanks, but I'm good with what I have." Jotaro stated.

"Do you really like wearing black that much, people will think you're all dark like Blake. No offense." Weiss said to her black and white wearing teammate.

"None taken, I was actually been thinking of getting a new style. Maybe later." Blake mentioned as she looks at some the clothes that caught her interest.

"Yeah, sometimes people change their looks to go with the time that passes and upgrade the outfit too." Ruby explained as she looks at her red cap definitely keeping it.

"(I actually did something like that when I was older.)" Jotaro thought recalled the two main outfits he wore over the years while they were different, they were also similar to what he's wearing now.

"Still, thank you for showing us around and the places we've been to. Maybe we'll return the favor to you later." Jotaro said feeling like he owes team RWBY for their help.

"Please, it was nothing, we're just helping friends like everyone else and we're happy to have more like you wanting to become Hunters to help protect our world!" Ruby said on behalf of Beacon Academy to have more students to join.

"Actually, I wanted to be a Marine Biologist." Jotaro revealed the goal he wanted (and achieved).

"I never got the idea of being a Huntress either, I wanted to open my own dance studio." Kimi said while inside the dressing room.

"I never picture you of being smart." Yang admitted, seeing Jotaro being all tall and act tough.

"People tend to judge others from just their looks, and they think they know all about until you prove them wrong, sometimes you can't judge a book by its cover." Jotaro grinned.

"If we were in a beauty contest, then I think a book would be 'judge' the winner." Yang punned, her team groans.

"Seriously, when will you ever stop the puns?" Weiss asked annoyed of Yang's lame jokes.

"Even my foolish little brother could make better jokes than that." Kimi admitted as she steps out to show she is wearing police uniform with the shirt being a little small only covering her large breasts.

"Whoa, pressing charges for that outfit officer?" Yang joked.

"It's certainly sexy for some police women, but not quite right for me." Kimi said before going back in and change back into her own clothes with some clothes in her right arm.

"I believe clothes will satisfy my taste of fashion for now." Kimi said as she makes her way to the cash register to buy the clothes.

"Sheesh, do women take so long just to buy some clothes?" Jotaro asked. No matter how much time pass or being in a different world, girls will always be girls and that includes being so damn annoying.

"Tell me about it, I'm a girl and yet I don't like doing shopping for clothes like others." Ruby concurred.

"But you should be glad that it's the weekend and no classes today." Yang mentioned.

"Anything we should know about them?" Jotaro asked about what kind of classes he and Kimi will be doing.

"Well there's your basic history class run by Professor Oobleck who's talk fast as he runs and really deep into the history of the world. Grimm 101 with Professor Port, though he doesn't teach much because all he does it talk on and on about himself of his younger days or whatever." Yang explained the teachers of Beacon.

"Then there's Professor Goodwitch's Combat class." Weiss added.

"Goodwitch? Wasn't she the woman who was in Headmaster Ozpin's office?" Kimi asked walking up to them with four bags of the clothes she brought.

"She also serves as his right-hand, she's very strict with the rules and she's known to be fierce, especially when it comes to punishing students who ends up breaking them." Weiss explained what she knows about Glynda Goodwitch.

"And there are other classes that you probably already know, I hope we end up in the same class together." Ruby hoped with an innocent smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see what our schedule will be." Jotaro shrugged, something tells him that Ozpin will make that happen.

"Well, I think that's all the places we can show them around. I declared the Grand tour of Vale City complete!" Ruby pointed up like a dramatic superhero after completing a mission.

"Is she always like this?" Jotaro asked Yang.

"She got accepted into Beacon two years early, and she can be a little social awkward to others but she's doing better with our team and other friends. She can be childish sometimes, but Ruby always show she has a good heart." Yang explained some about Ruby.

Jotaro nodded and look at Ruby seeing someone so young willing to go so far to protect others like her friends and family, kinda reminds him of some people he knows.

 **(Back the Beacon Dormitory)**

"Man, that was a good way to spend the last day of freedom before going back to boring lessons." Yang stretched her arms as everyone walk together to their rooms.

"Yes, I think it went very well for all of us." Blake nodded.

"Thanks again for making us feel at home, you four are so different yet you come together for something special. Reminds me of my old classmates." Kimi said, thinking on her old classmates of Class 3-Plum and wonder what they are doing now.

"Glad we can be of assistant." Weiss said.

"Well then, see you all tomorrow." Jotaro said, the everyone separate as team RWBY went back to their room while Jotaro and Kimi went back to their room preparing themselves for tomorrow.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Jotaro and Kimi won't have to worry about money problem thanks to the help of the God Brothers giving them, and just me when I say the amount they gave them is quite a lot, they also got to hang out with team RWBY while being given a tour of the city itself so they can know the place a little better. Jotaro seem to have started having a certain feeling on Kimi and Yang as he'll soon realizes those feelings.**

 **And as for their team name, that will be reveal in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Team JK's (Joke) First Day in Class**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _IT'S… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE?!" An evil man with blonde hair and red eyes screamed as his body is literally being torn apart while Jotaro is standing watching his enemy being defeated._

" _I AM THE IMMORTAL DIO! I… AM… DIOOOO?!" The man named DIO died as his head exploded with his left arm and leg blown off his body with blood exploding out too. Blue flames burst out from the wound as if it's a sign or something._

" _When the sun comes up, you'll be nothing but dusts." Jotaro claimed knowing the vampire's weakness thanks to the knowledge from his grandfather._

" _You only made one mistake, one that got you killed." Jotaro pointed out._

" _DIO. This whole thing might've ended differently, but you pissing me off wasn't worth it." Jotaro said._

 _Then suddenly, a large shadow raises from behind Jotaro covering him in darkness, when he notices this, he turns around to see a large figure that appears to have a woman shape and big red glowing eyes staring down at Jotaro._

" _What the hell?" Jotaro gasped._

 _Before he could react, the large shadow woman raises her hand and swings it down to Jotaro with her sharp nails piercing through him and blood gushing out._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Jotaro shot open his eyes and threw himself up sweating hoping to fight against that weird shadow woman away, but he soon realize that it was all just a nightmare though to him it felt real as it was also the memory of the moment he defeated the evil vampire DIO. However, after that came the strange dark woman appeared and killed him, and the worst part is that the nightmare felt so real he thought he actually died there.

"Damn, I hate to think if I ever meet that woman for real life." Jotaro said to himself.

Jotaro look out the window to see the sun is already raising which means its morning and looking at the time of the alarm clock he also brought from the shopping time yesterday, he remember getting an email from the Headmaster on his scroll about the schedule that said their first class will start at nine. He saw that it's five pass seven which means they got plenty of time to be prepared.

"Well, better start ready." Jotaro said as he turns his body a little and place his hand down on the bed.

"Oh!" A moaned came out.

Jotaro paused upon hearing that moan and felt his hand touching something that is not his bed, but instead it is something big, soft, and round squish into the palm of his hand. His hand did one squeeze on the big squishy around thing and he heard the moaning again which made him freak out on the inside, he slowly turns around and look down to find the source of the moan.

What he found is the girl who became his partner that moment they entered Remnant by the Brother Gods and also from another world like him, Kimi Aoi. She is sleeping in Jotaro's bed instead of her own that is right across from his on the other side of the room, and to make things more awkward is that Kimi is completely naked with her lower body covered by the bedsheet and found his hand grabbing onto her exposed boob. Jotaro's face turns red within a few short seconds upon realizing this reality.

"Oh my, you're quite forward in the morning, aren't you, Jojo." Kimi said with one eye open.

This cause Jotaro to jump in both surprise and shock of seeing a naked girl in bed with him and then fell backward hitting his back on the floor as he groans in pain.

"I don't think that's how you get out of bed." Kimi stated as she sat up and stretch out her arms up as her large breasts bounces in response.

"What are you sleeping on my bed and why aren't you sleeping on your own?" Jotaro asked angry though his face is still red.

"Hmm, that is odd. I was sleeping peacefully like I always have, I guess I must've sleepwalked here from the feeling of being lonely." Kimi explained in a playfully tone.

"(I can't even tell if she's telling the truth or trying to tease me.)" Jotaro thought before getting up on his feet.

"Well, since you're awake too, we better get breakfast and ready ourselves for class." Jotaro suggested as he walk to the closet getting the uniform that was place here when they moved here.

"Hmm, it says here that we have Grimm Studies class with a professor named Peter Port. Sounds like this guy is like all "bark and no bite" kind of guy." Kimi imagined what the professor is like as she looks through the schedule on her scroll.

"I think you two would get along well." Jotaro commented after putting on the Beacon student uniform looking at himself in the mirror.

"Not exactly my style, and not sure about wearing the color." Jotaro stated.

"Then why not wearing in a similar way like how you wear own uniform." Kimi suggested as she looks at her own uniform.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Jotaro agreed, opening the brown coat and unfold the collar part up. He looked at himself again seeing this could work for him, even though it doesn't have the other accessories, but it's still good.

"Alright, now let's get going." Jotaro said as he walks to the door.

"In a minute, I just need to make one or two adjustment on my uniform." Kimi smirked as she holds a pair of scissors.

 **(Grimm Studies Class)**

"Where are they, class is about to start in three minutes." Weiss demanded as she sits with her team on the classroom.

"I'm sure they're just trying to find their way here since this place is huge and all." Ruby pointed out.

"We did give them that tour even though it was a short one." Blake stated.

"They'll be fine, it's their first day so they won't get in trouble." Yang said not worrying about Jotaro and Kimi much.

"Be as it may, they need to be caution on the time of the classes we attend here." Weiss said.

"Alright, class is about to begin everyone, so please take your sits." A man instructed.

He appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight; when he laughs his belly visibly shaken up and down.

This man is Peter Port, a Huntsman and teacher of Beacon Academy.

"Excuse me, is this the Grimm Studies class?" Jotaro asked as he knock the door he opened.

"Ah! You must be the two new students Ozpin informed me, you're just in time, please come in." Port gestured them to come in.

"We would've gotten here a little sooner, but Kimi wanted to make a "little" change on her uniform." Jotaro walked in.

"I bet 20 liens it's something a little erotic." Yang whispered to her team.

"Erotic, what do you mean?" Ruby confused.

"Nothing that needs to be talk about and I'm sure Kimi was just checking if they got the right… sizes…" Weiss paused as her eyes widen. Everyone had the same reaction, even Yang.

Kimi walk into the classroom swaying her hips with the new "adjustment" on her uniform she finished: the white shirt that should be under the tan vest is no longer there as the cleavage of her large breasts are exposed, the top part of the jacket's sleeves has been cut off over the shoulders area hanging down with the bottom part still on, and the jacket is a little open that shows her stomach almost up to her breasts.

"Greetings, new classmates! Be honor that I, Kimi Aoi, am here!" Kimi announced as she poses and made her breasts bounces a little.

All the male students started blushing and stare at Kimi lost in the thought of pervert fantasies upon witnessing a true Goddess have entered the classroom while the female students are also blushing though look little jealous, they thought Glynda Goodwitch was the hottest woman in school and probably the world, but they now see this girl has already surpassed the professor.

"Uh…" Port lost in words too, but he quickly pulled himself together to get the class started.

"Are you serious?!" Weiss shouted with her face turning red of both embarrassment and anger.

"I believe you guys owe me 20 liens." Yang smirked as she just won the bet.

"Well, everyone here are the two new students that just transferred." Port informed.

"I'm Jotaro Kujo, don't piss me off and we may get along." Jotaro introduced himself with a glare. This scares most of the students except for team RWBY.

"Now everyone, please give a warm welcome the first two-person group, team JK!" Port announced.

"Team joke?" Jotaro confused of the name.

"I believe it's the first letter of our name together just like Ruby's team." Kimi pointed out.

"Seriously, Ozpin could've at least given us a better name than that." Jotaro disliked the team name for them.

"Now please, take your sits and we shall begin." Port pointed to the empty sits.

Jotaro and Kimi nodded and walk up to the sits, they sit down as they are right above team RWBY and another team they appear to be friends with.

"Hey there, I take it you're the friends Ruby told me about?" A boy asked.

He's a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

"That's us, got a name?" Jotaro asked.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and this is my team, team JNPR." Jaune introduced himself and his team.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes and a bronze headpiece. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"What's up new friends, I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is my best friend, Ren!" Nora introduced herself and the boy next to her.

Nora is a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears the standard uniform with black crew socks instead of the usual tights. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hello, my full name is Lie Ren, but my first name is Ren." Ren greeted.

Ren is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair.

"(So, his name is backward like some folks in Japan, I guess that's something this world has in common with my old one.)" Jotaro thought commented on Ren's name.

"My, we only been in class for a minute and we're already making more friends, it is as if we were destined to meet each other!" Kimi excited.

"I kinda felt the same way when I met everyone." Ruby nodded.

"Okay class, now to begin today's lesson I would like to ask one of the new students to come show us their skills in a fight." Port said.

"Oh, wanting to see what he's working with." Kimi said.

"It'll give him and the other teachers the idea of how they can teach us to become stronger and help us be ready for anything that comes our way." Jotaro explained the reason he sees.

"This is like how our first day was." Blake recalled.

"Yeah, Weiss was fighting a Boarbatusk and 'stabbed' her way to victory!" Yang punned.

"Literally." Ruby added.

"Hey, red old man, I'll show you what I got." Jotaro raised his hand as he volunteered.

"Oh, looks like you got strong steel will to take on any challenge that is throw in front of you." Port complimented on the boy's bravery.

"Then come on down and show us how you earned Ozpin's respect to be here." Port gestured him to come down.

"Good luck!" Jaune said as Jotaro walk down.

"Break the Grimm's leg!" Nora shouted.

"Show them how you shine like star!" Yang punned using Jotaro's star-shape birthmark she managed to see before.

"Go give them an "Ora" day!" Kimi cheered.

"Ora?" Pyrrha confused.

"You could say it's his battle cry." Kimi explained.

Jotaro stand nearly at the center of the classroom close to Professor Port as the teacher is standing next to a large metal container that is shaking harshly with some growling noise coming from the inside of it.

"I hope you're ready because I brought something special that might be tougher than the Boarbatusk I had." Port smirked under his big bushy mustache.

"Yare yare daze, let just get this over with." Jotaro sighed as his slide his finger through the tip of his hat.

"Oh, someone is in a rush these days, then let's get this started!" Port opened the cage to unleash the Grimm inside.

This Grimm is very different than the one's Jotaro and Kimi fought back at the forest. This Grimm looks like a mini version of a T-rex, but it doesn't have those tiny arms and probably look a little more vicious a regular T-rex.

"A Creep?!" Weiss gasped, knowing that Grimm is little stronger than the Boarbatusk she fought before.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Blake asked.

"Didn't you mentioned that you and Jotaro fought against a pack of Beowulfs in the forest yesterday?" Yang asked Kimi.

"Yep, and you're about to see how he fight about even lifting a finger." Kimi said confusing the two teams.

The Creep look at Jotaro thinking it is its next prey to kill and will get his revenge on the old human fool who captured it and prisoned it in that cage, the mini dino-like Grimm roar and charge at Jotaro.

"I think I like you dinosaurs better when you ended up extinct." Jotaro commented.

The Creep jump with its jaws open wide to chop down on him, but Jotaro remain still on the spot he's standing and didn't even bother to look at the Creep again because he knows this fight was already over before it even began.

Jotaro summon Star Platinum in front of him and it delivers a powerful uppercut that force the Creep to shut its mouth and sent it flying toward the ceiling so fast and powerful it was like a black blur crashing into the ceiling caused crackes to form around the Grimm. A second later, the body evaporates in black mist and disappear.

Professor Port, the students including team RWBY and JNPR all gasps with their eyes widen and their jaws drop of seeing the new student just defeated a Grimm in one hit, and he did it with a strange phantom being that came out of her. Kimi is just smirking with pride and everyone is at a lost of words of seeing Jotaro's strength and she believes that wasn't even half of it.

"My word, it looks like we have a very strong potential Huntsman with me!" Port excited.

Jotaro walked back to his sit while hiding a small smile.

"This school might be more fun than I thought." Jotaro said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now, Jotaro sure knows how to make a good impression on the whole class by killing a Grimm with one attack with Star Platinum making his and Kimi's first day in school a big success and soon the whole school will learn how strong and amazing these two really are.**

 **And hope you like the team name for them, JK (joke) which is the only thing I could think of and I hope it's good.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dancing Flower Beats Team CDRL**

It has only been four days since Jotaro and Kimi's first class together and they have already made a name for themselves of being a fierce duo, Kimi is being known as the Extreme Beauty because she seems more beautiful than most of the girls in the school including Pyrrha Nikos, and Jotaro being called a spirit warrior because of his Semblance summoning his Stand, **Star Platinum** and some seeing his strength in action believes that he might be as strong as Pyrrha or maybe even stronger.

Although, not that Kimi minds the attention but Jotaro just doesn't care about being popular as he just wants to get over his school day in peace though that's a bit ironic consider how dangerous the world of Remnant is, still at least he made some new friends here too.

Right now, Team JK, which was joke until after their first class Jotaro talked to Headmaster Ozpin about changing the name and the best thing the old man can think of is calling them Jack and Jotaro approved this thinking it's a better name, are looking heading to the table where team RWBY and JNPR hang out together.

"Damn, you guys have been in Beacon for four days and you're already becoming celebrities like Pyrrha." Yang commented.

"Well, my charm has its ways of wooing everyone to see my beauty." Kimi bragged.

"Just don't let that go over your head, being famous doesn't always seem good." Pyrrha advised as she knows her fame have made the people who put her there in the first place pushes themselves away.

"It's fine, I never really care about wanting to be popular or what other people say bother me. I just do want I do." Jotaro stated as he eats his chicken leg.

"Wow, it's almost like you have nerves of steel!" Jaune commented.

"Maybe, though I'm not entire a "nice" myself doesn't mean I don't care for others and there are things that piss me off." Jotaro said.

They heard laughing as they turn their heads to see it's Cardin with his team bothering a boy with a wolf tail poking him and pulling on his tail a bit as the wolf-Faunus boy begs them to stop.

"Like that for example." Jotaro glared.

"I see Cardin is bothering some Faunus again." Blake angered clenching her fist.

"I heard he's been in a bad mood since a girl slammed him into a wall." Jaune mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that was me." Kimi revealed.

"For real?!" Jaune gasped.

"Yep, that fool actually he could flirt in my presence without my permission, so I decided to teach him some manners." Kimi explained.

"She literally slapped Cardin to the wall." Ruby blurted out.

"Wow, you can break a person's leg with your slap?" Nora asked curious.

"Don't answer that, it'll just encourage her to do something reckless and stupid." Ren warned of his childhood friend's crazy mind.

"This reminds me of another Faunus getting bullied, some people think the Faunus were a mistake that they shouldn't exist. How dumb are these people?" Yang asked, frustrated of how some humans treat Faunus poorly.

Kimi look down at an apple and got an interesting idea, she picks up the apple reeling it back like a professional baseball player then threw the ball so fast that it hit Cardin in the head in a second and sent the bully falling over to the other side of the table and falling on top of one of his teammate, and the wolf-Faunus boy is free taking this chance to get away.

"What the fuck…?" Cardin groaned as he gets up and look to Kimi is who gives him a sinister smirk which makes him angry.

"I think you just made yourself a target for him." Jaune said.

"So, I already struck him the first time, so I think I'm already his target." Kimi shrugged.

"Of course, you'd be okay with it because of your Semblance." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ruby, are the weapons we ordered ready yet?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I just got them this morning. They're ready to combat any time now!" Ruby answered exciting.

"Excellent!" Kimi smiled.

"Just in time too, Professor Goodwitch's Combat Class is next after this." Weiss pointed out.

"I wonder who we're gonna face whom?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sure we'll fight to our hardest to whoever we face." Pyrrha said.

 **(Combat Class)**

"TAKE THIS!" Yang slammed her fist was meant for her today's opponent, Ren who dodged the attack.

Ren quickly ran forward and start slashing at Yang with his blade-guns to wear down her aura though manages to dodge and block some of them before successfully grabbing Ren's arm and threw him in the air, Yang took the chance and fire a blast from her gauntlet knocking him further back. Of course, Ran wouldn't go down so easily as he performs a triple backflip and land on the ground then fires his bullets at Yang as she blocks them with her arms and charge forward while dodging them. When Yang got close, she decided to go for a strong uppercut though Ren backflip narrowly avoiding the punch and kick Yang under the chin making her stumble back.

Yang looks at Ren for a moment thinking he's better with a little more speed and agility than her, so that means she's gonna have to kick this up a notch and activate her Semblance which causes her hair to be lit on fire and her eyes turning red.

Ren knew that Yang has gotten serious now and prepare himself for what's come next like dodging some kinetic blast and block a strong punch, but the force behind the punch was still powerful enough to sent him flying and crash into a wall. He sees Yang charging at him and there was only one thing he could do against her, even though it's risky, he ran to Yang as he starts firing his bullets at her as she dodges and blocks some before throwing a strong punch. Ren dodge the fist and press his fingers on certain spots in Yang's right arm, then he moves around her like he's dancing while pressing his fingers on her other arm and both her legs and landed the final blow on the head which made Yang fall and her Semblance stop.

"What? I can't move…?" Yang confused of what just happened.

"I performed some pressure points what will leave you like this for a while and block your aura too. I believe this win is mine." Ren grinned, Yang became surprise by this and starts laughing of joy.

"The winner of this match, Lie Ren!" Glynda announced as the class cheers.

"Oh yeah, that's my Renny! No way messes with the Louts Ninja!" Nora cheered.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting Yang to lose like that." Ruby surprised.

"Guess Yang still needs to work on using her head than her muscles." Weiss scolded.

"Alright everyone, we have just one more match before the end of the day. Any volunteers?" Glynda asked the students.

"I would like to go next, and I've already decided on who my opponent will be." Kimi raised her hand as she stands up.

"Very well, Miss Aoi, and who is your opponent for this match?" Glynda asked.

"I challenge, all of team CDRL!" Kimi announced shocking some.

"What, do you think you can take us all on?" Cardin asked.

"Well, I did easily beat you upon our first counter, I'm sure your face remembered the feeling of the wall I slammed you into." Kimi mocked.

"Dude, she just rubbed salt in the old wounds." Sky pointed out.

"Alright, bitch, challenge accepted!" Cardin accepted the match as his team glares at Kimi.

"Very well, this match will be Kimi Aoi of Team JK vs Team CDRL. Please to get yourselves ready in the locker rooms then come in the arena." Glynda instructed.

They spend five minutes in the locker rooms, and they came out, Team CDRL with their armor and weapons ready in their hands as Kimi comes out wearing her Musashi uniform as her battle armor and holding out a hand-fan in her hand showing the flower of her Sign Frame when it opens.

"I hope you boys are ready for some spanking." Kimi smirked.

"You're the only who's gonna be begging for us to stop!" Cardin talked back as his team get in their fighting stance.

"Are both sides ready?" Glynda asked, they nodded.

"Let the match… Begin!" Glynda announced.

 **(Music: Toshido Ka Dance-Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Song)**

Cardin decided to take the first charge, because he really wanted payback for what this bitch did him back then, and slam his mace to Kimi who isn't faze by this as she still smile and threw hew fan up to stop the mace much to the bully's surprise before being kicked away in the stomach.

"How do you like that, my fan Tenioenai hana does more than blow some nice breeze on your face." Kimi bragged as she pops out a four-inch blade out.

Russel jump at Kimi swinging one dagger at her, but he blocks and tries to unleash a furry of stabbing barrage though Kimi is able to parry every last strike until she grabs Russel by the shirt and flip him over her shoulder slamming his back to the ground.

But she soon sees and axe heading straight for her face swing by Sky who took the moment she focuses her attention on Russel, with the axe being half a foot close to the face Kimi knew she couldn't dodge this. And that is fine for her.

When Sky swing the axe hard, he found his weapon going pass her like she went right through them and suddenly he felt his face being hit by something hard and sharp that forces him back.

"What the fuck?!" Sky confused.

"Guess you guys don't know about my Semblance, it reflects all the physical attack I would've received back to my attackers. How very unfortunate for you all." Kimi explained.

Sky got angry and try striking at Kimi again, only this time she deflects the axe away with her fan and spring very close to him.

"But that doesn't always mean I'll just be standing around." Kimi said before delivering a strong knee-kick to the stomach and slaps Sky away.

Russel who got recover from the attack thanks to his aura attack Kimi from behind doing a cross-slash, but Kimi's Semblance reflects the attack back at Russel as his back got hurt instead.

"Oh, it looks like you have a backpain, you should see a doctor about that." Kimi joked before she backhand slip Russel with her fan.

Cardin came in slamming his mace down to Kimi but dodge it and avoid the explosion it made upon impact, then Cardin charge at Kimi swinging his mace fiercely at her though she dodges them with ease because of her dance moves. And just when Cardin managed to get a good hit on her shoulder, his shoulder took the damage instead and that got him more pissed off as he tries to swing his mace to her leg making her trip in the air, but the Semblance once again made Cardin take the damage.

"Damn, it's like you're an untouchable shield." Cardin grunted.

"The thing is, I believe my Semblance is like this, "The only ones who can touch me are those I wish to wither away for", meaning a Faunus bully like you aren't worthy to even shake hands with me." Kimi bragged.

"Oh, we'll see about that, animal-loving freak!" Cardin moved out of the way for Dove having a clear shot at Kimi.

Dove shot his bullets from his sword at Kimi right after Cardin moved aside, the shots got Kimi on her right shoulder and left leg as the bullets are a little explosive of fire dust then the third shot got her in the face knocking her back a few feet away on her back.

"Oh no…!" Yang worried.

"Ha! It looks like your Semblance can't protect you from long-range attack, guess you're not so untouchable after all." Cardin laughed.

"Don't worry." Jotaro said making the two friend teams look at him.

"That damn girl is not done, not by a long shot." Jotaro grinned as they turn to see Kimi getting back up.

"Hmm, I guess that cross off the list of theories I had about my Semblance. Thank you for that." Kimi bowed a bit confusing team CRDL.

"I see, I've only know my Semblance works on physical attacks, so I figured it must be different for long-range attacks and you boys became the guinea pigs for that." Kimi explained as she sticks out her tongue.

This tick Cardin off more than being showed off in class by Pyrrha and Blake during classes making him look dumb, now this girl just made him angrier than ever let out a battle cry before charging at her with Dove behind.

They start attacking Kimi with coordinated attacks like going one at a time before quickly switching places hoping to confuse her and they would go at the same time to overpower the girl with more attacks coming at her, but none of them seems to be working at Kimi has not only block every attack of the two with her fan but also dodge them with grace like the fight is a dance to her. Kimi soon pushes Cardin away before she starts spinning around fast toward Dove slashing at him with her small blade-fan pushing him back and knocking him down with a kick to the head.

The only one left is Cardin as he became extremely piss that his whole team who beaten by one new girl who's only been in Beacon for four days, too angry to think clearly he charge holding his mace like a lance and thrust it at Kimi who parry it away with her fan. That didn't stop the armored boy as he swings his mace at her like he's trying to smash her whole body into nothing, but Kimi clash her fan against the mace and land kick.

"You'll need to do something about that angry, it's not a very good look for you." Kimi mocked.

Cardin got angry again and decided to make one last effort to give Kimi a painful beating as he what's left of his aura into his legs to make a high jump with his mace above his head, setting the explosion to high and swing the head of the mace down on Kimi's head with the strength that would knock anyone out-cold with a big explosion. Well, anyone but Kimi Aoi as she uses her Semblance against turning Cardin's attack against him, feeling the full force of his own attack forced him on one knee and he looks up at Kimi.

"In a way, I guess this was a good dance." Kimi smiled. Cardin fell unconscious as his aura is down to zero.

 **(Music End)**

"The winner of this match is… Kimi Aoi!" Glynda announced and whole class cheers for her.

"Damn, way to make a good defense into a good offense." Yang complimented.

"We definitely have to train harder for the tournament." Weiss suggested.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nora shouted.

Jotaro claps while looking at the exciting Kimi waving at the cheering crowd while looking sexy, he couldn't help but smile thinking this girl is something more to her than she is.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, everyone, I hope you enjoy Cardin and his team getting a "Beautiful" beating from Kimi Aoi for bullying a Faunus and to show them why they shouldn't mess with her. And it looks like the match also gave us a new look at Kimi's Semblance like the weakness to long-range attacks, it's a good thing Kimi has her fan, the Tenioenai hana which translate as "untouchable flower" for defense and dodging them is good too.**

 **And yes, I change Jotaro and Kimi's team name as some of you didn't like the Joke name.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting New Friends and Hidden Enemies**

Ozpin and Glynda are looking outside through the window of the Headmaster's office seeing two large Bullheads from Atlas are flying around the campus and few smaller ships too.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda annoyed of the sight

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin pointed and look at two more Bullheads coming. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." He admitted.

Then right on cue, the man they were just talking about arrives in Ozpin's office, General James Ironwood himself.

Ironwood is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted friendly.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greeted back formally.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." Ironwood said as both Headmasters approached each other and shake hands.

"And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." Ironwood said almost like he's flirting with Glynda.

"Oh, James." Glynda rolled her eyes and wave a bit before she decided to go outside.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood chuckled.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin asked as he offers Ironwood a mug.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said as he pulls out a canteen out of his coat and pour some in his mug.

"Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood said.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin pointed out the fleet outside.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood stated.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin said as he drinks his coffee.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said, getting to the serious talk now.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin stated.

"But if what Qrow said is true...?" Ironwood worried.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin advised the general.

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said.

"Speaking of Huntsmen and Huntresses, I got word that you have two new students who suddenly transferred here not too long after the break." Ironwood mentioned.

"Yes, I sent you that message knowing you would become curious about that." Ozpin smirked.

"So, who are these new students you brought in?" Ironwood asked, showing his curious face.

"Better sit down on, my old friend, because what I'm about to tell you is something that may involve our secret." Ozpin gestured toward the nearby chair.

This got Ironwood's full attention and brought the chair over, sat down looking at Ozpin.

"Now, the two new students are named Jotaro Kujo and Kimi Aoi." Ozpin began telling the general about those two.

 **(Beacon Library)**

"Wait, you guys actually destroyed the cafeteria from a food fight?" Jotaro asked after hearing team JNPR about the food fight they had the almost a week ago.

"Oh yeah, it was when we all got back from our breaks, Nora and Yang were tossing food into each other's mouths until Nora accidently threw a pie in Weiss's face then the epic food fight began." Jaune explained.

"You two should've been there! We used food for weapons like our own and the fight was intense, of course, we were winning taking out team RWBY one at a time except Ruby managed to beat all four of us on her own with a CRAZY tornado attack." Nora said as she spins around fast until Ren simply grabs her arm stopping her.

"We got smacked and covered in sodas and some other foods too, but in the end we all had fun." Ren smiled.

"My, sounds like we missed quite the fun, I remembered how me and my old classmates started a food fight years ago." Kimi recalled the fun, food-throwing fun they had in middle school.

"I seem to recall Nora launching Yang into the sky and didn't come back for about 100 seconds, that just show how crazy strong and tough those two are." Jaune commented.

"Aw, thanks." Nora smiled.

"If we're done with story time, then I believe we should get back to studying." Pyrrha reminded them as she handed Jaune a textbook and Nora suddenly went to sleep.

"Should that said to them?" Jotaro pointed at team RWBY playing a board game called Remnant: The Game and Ruby scream means she's losing, and surprisingly Weiss who didn't seem interested in the game. Yang is having a great time though Blake's mind seems to be elsewhere.

"Hey girls, I was wonder if I can have a turn with Jotaro? I wanted to see how smart he really is when it comes to leading an army." Jaune asked the girls.

"I never played a board game before, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Jotaro shrugged.

"Then you wouldn't last two turns against me." Yang bragged.

"Sup losers." A boy walked in with a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted.

Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports a black cord necklace with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair which makes him a monkey-Faunus.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun greeted and mock Weiss with the nickname.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss irritated.

"And you two must be the new students of Beacon, I'm Sun Wukong." Sun greeted.

"Jotaro Kujo." Jotaro said simply.

"I'm Kimi Aoi, nice to meet you, monkey." Kimi winked making Sun blush a bit though kept a calm face.

"Cool. Anyway, I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun gestured toward his friend next to him.

He has tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Sun's friend asked.

"Thank you!" Ren said throwing his arms up.

"Pancakes!" Nora said waking up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." He corrected his monkey friend.

"I'm Neptune Vasilias." Neptune introduced himself.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked curious.

"Haven." Neptune answered as he approaches her. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss said blushed a bit.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune smiled.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune muttered.

"Trust me, Jaune, she's not worth the effort." Jotaro whispered to him.

"Aw, Love at First Sight." Kimi awed at the scene.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said leaning a little close to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake dropped her cards and shoved Sun aside as she leaves the library and the group watch her go.

"Women." Nora shrugged as everyone stare at her.

"It looks like Blake has a lot on her mind, maybe it has something to do with hiding her cat ears behind the bow." Kimi tapped her own and the others became shock.

"How do you know that?" Yang asked.

"We saw her bow twitch a few times, and the way she became more concern for Faunus. There's also the fact that she likes to eat fish a lot. Even someone younger I know would've seen right through that." Jotaro explained.

"So, does that mean Jotaro and I get a turn now?" Jaune asked, wanting to change the subject.

 **(Later)**

"Well, you're certainly a quick learner on that board game." Kimi commented as she and Jotaro are walking in the hallway to their room together.

"I can adapt to some things after a while and destroying Yang's army was a bit satisfying seeing her angry face like that." Jotaro said.

"I have to say, her red eyes and angry face does make her look sexy." Kimi pointed out.

"You think so?" Jotaro asked.

"Excuse me, perhaps you two can help us."

Jotaro and Kimi stop as they look forward seeing three new faces on the dorm hallway, they also appear to be wearing different uniforms meaning they came from another school transfer here for the Vytal Festival.

One appears to be a young woman with fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. Her uniform is more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband and black tights. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The one of her left is a pale, well-built young man with silvery-gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, and silvery-gray hair. He wears a dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top, black pants and a white armband.

The one of her right is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She also wears the black uniform of a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband. Breasts sizes: DD-cup

"Hello there, are you three exchange students from another school?" Kimi asked.

"Indeed, we are, from Haven Academy. I'm Cinder Fall, these two are my teammates, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai." Cinder introduced her team.

"And I got to say, I'm liking what I'm seeing right now." Mercury smirked as he stares at Kimi's sexy body, only to receive a punch in the arm by an angry Emerald.

"You're such a prev." Emerald mocked.

"Don't worry, I have a foolish brother who is like that though he is very loyal to his girlfriend." Kimi mentioned.

"That's nice, maybe we can hang out some time when the chance calls for it." Cinder suggested.

"Yeah, did you need help with something?" Jotaro asked.

"Yes, can you point us to where the exchange students' dorm is, our fourth member of the team ran off ahead and we gotten ourselves lost." Cinder explained.

Jotaro and Kimi already knew that this Cinder girl has been lying to them since the start of this conversation, they can tell those three definitely know each other but something else about them isn't right, Jotaro can sense something dark and sinister about Cinder as it almost reminds him of DIO. These three are clearly hear for something more than the tournament or the Vytal Festival though can't tell what that is, they will have to keep a close eye on them pretending they don't suspect anything tell they know for sure.

"The exchange students' dorm is east from here, I'm sure you have your room number and everything." Jotaro pointed to the direction of the exchange students' dorm.

"Thank you for your help. See you later." Cinder smiled as she and the other two walks away, but she stops.

"Oh, I don't believe we got your names." Cinder said.

"I'm Jotaro Kujo."

"And I'm Kimi Aoi, we're Beacon Duo team known as Team JK (JACK)!" Kimi said as she does a sexy pose.

"A duo team, now that's interesting to see." Cinder smiled sinisterly and they walk away.

Jotaro and Kimi watch them leave until they can longer see Cinder's team.

"It looks like we have some pretenders sneaking around school." Kimi pointed out.

"And they give off a very bad vibe which I haven't felt in a long time." Jotaro added.

"Think we should report this to Ozpin?" Kimi asked.

"I'll text him about them and tell that we'll be keeping an eye on them case they try anything. Those three are bad news, I can feel it." Jotaro said.

"Well then, we better careful around them and if we ever face them in the tournament." Kimi advised.

"Yeah, like the minty hair girl tried to steal my wallet. Good thing **Star Platinum** 's speed got it back before they even left." Jotaro grinned showing his wallet.

"So, the minty girl is a pocket thief, better make sure my pockets are well shut." Kimi said.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin has just finished doing some paperwork for the school and the upcoming Vytal Festival, just when he's about to drink his coffee from his mug, his Scroll beeps that he got a text message. Ozpin look over at the text message seeing what Jotaro has to say.

Jotaro Kujo: Be alert of three exchange students. Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. They may be who they claim they are, Kimi and I will keep an eye on them and inform if anything else happens.

"Hmm, it looks like we may have spies among us. Could be sent by… Her." Ozpin glared at the night sky thinking about that "Her" and what her plan could be now.

 **(With Cinder's Group)**

Cinder and the two enter their room.

"Jotaro Kujo and Kimi Aoi, those two are definitely something special that we should watch out for." Cinder stated.

"We can ask around about those two, check their strength and weaknesses." Emerald suggested.

"Sounds boring, I prefer going for a little sparing match to see what they're made of and we'll be ready in the tournament." Mercury excited.

"We could do both, but we need to be very careful around them… especially that Jotaro guy, he seems smarter than he looks." Cinder believed.

"Really, a big guy like him?" Mercury asked.

"I think she's right, I tried to steal his wallet to see if we could learn a little about him, but the wallet I grabbed it gone and most of my money is gone from my wallet too. Somehow, Jotaro out-pickpocket me." Emerald informed.

"Okay, now I'm a little worry." Mercury said.

Cinder continues staring up at the night sky looking at the broken moon feeling that this mission maybe a little more difficult than she thought, but nothing that can stop her plan.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to do another chapter of this story because today is October 1, which is the same day when the anime Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere was aired in 2011 making it 8 eight years since that day. I had a hard deciding which of my Horizon crossover story to do, so I went with Remnant's Bizarre Duo.**

 **Jotaro and Kimi have just Cinder and her team, and they suspected them to be bad guys which they are right and will have to extra careful around them. Hopefully Cinder doesn't piss off Jotaro too much or else she'll be getting a fist of ORA to the face.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Investigation Through Vale City's Dark Corners**

Jotaro and Kimi are sitting in their sits listening in on Professor Port's lecture on Grimm (and mostly about his time as a young Huntsman) with their friends, he notices Jaune wants to talk to Weiss for a bit though it seems like he's having trouble deciding on whether to actually do that or feel like he's gonna bother her.

"Hey, Jaune." Jotaro said, getting the blonde knight's attention.

"Huh, yeah Jotaro, what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Trying to ask Weiss out again?" Jotaro asked, Jaune let out sigh.

"Maybe, ever since you gave me that talk in the men's bathroom, I've been rethinking about whether or not I really like Weiss more than a friend and looking back… Weiss wasn't exactly a nice person." Jaune admitted.

"True, but at least she's making an effort to get along with others wanting to make friends than more enemies. Glad to see you're starting to see that." Jotaro patted Jaune on the back.

"Thanks, you really know how to say what you want without anyone caring about it." Jaune commented.

"Say Jaune, have you met those exchange students: Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald?" Jotaro asked curious.

"I think so, me and my team said hi to them this morning before class." Jaune answered.

"Me and Kimi had a run in with them after the boardgame the other day, and we think those three are no good." Jotaro mentioned.

"What? Like bad students or something?" Jaune asked a little worry.

"More like they're what who they say they are, they're dangerous and we need to keep an eye on them. Something tells me they're involve in something big." Jotaro warned, and his guts are telling him that it involves this Salem woman Ozpin told him and Kimi about.

"If you're serious about it then me and my team will help whatever we can." Jaune offered.

Jotaro smiles knowing Jaune would want to help with something even though he and the other don't really know the true danger of Remnant, it's still nice to have friends offering an helping hand like his time back in his old world.

When class ended, Jotaro and Kimi are walking in the hallway thinking of going to the training room for a while.

"Hey, you two!" Sun called out as he runs to them with Neptune behind him.

"Hello Sun, you want to use the training room too?" Kimi asked.

"No, I just came to see if you guys want to head to team RWBY's room." Sun revealed, confusing the duo team.

"Why?" Jotaro asked.

"Because I think Blake and her team are gonna do some investigation about the White Fangs and Roman Torchwick, finding out the bad guy's plans and all." Sun explained.

"Roman Torchwick? I read about him in the news articles, he's a known thief for stealing most precious items around the world." Jotaro recalled.

"Yeah, Sun and Blake were at the scene where the White Fang were trying to deal some cargo full of Dusts and Roman was there working with them which is weird because the White Fang hates humans and would kill them too." Neptune mentioned.

"And don't tell anyone this… but Blake used to be a White Fang member before leaving them." Sun whispered.

"Oh my, then this a personally thing for Blake to try and stop them." Kimi stated.

"Yep, which is why we're going to their room and help them because you should always get friends involve in stuff like this." Sun said proudly.

"I take it he always does thing that might be reckless for him." Jotaro guessed as Neptune let out a sigh.

"You have no idea." Neptune said.

"Come on, let's go surprise them with an unexpected entrance." Sun said walking away.

"Unexpected entrance?" Jotaro confused.

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Jotaro cursed that he let himself get talked into this.

Jotaro, along with Kimi and Neptune are standing on the thin edge of the outside wall few stories high and right next to the window of team RWBY's room.

"Has your team done this before?" Kimi asked curious.

"Yeah, Sun got us into doing this as a way of training to keep our balance and stuff, we gotten use to it though being really high like this can be scary." Neptune explained as he kept up his cool look.

"I don't mind the height; you could say I used to live in very high places." Kimi winked.

"Hey Sun, we can come in now!" Jotaro shouted.

"Wait, was that Jotaro?" Yang's voice asked.

"Oh yeah, come in guys." Sun said as he helps them get through the window.

Jotaro and Kimi notice upon seeing team RWBY, they're wearing different outfits than their usual battle outfits.

Ruby wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

Weiss wears a white, double-breasted pea coat with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh-high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake wears a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple underoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

Yang wears a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low-cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

"(Wow, didn't Yang would look good wearing something else.)" Jotaro thought commented with tiny pink blushes on his cheeks.

"You girls are certainly prepared for your White Fang investigation." Kimi complimented their outfits.

"You told them?" Blake asked Sun.

"Yeah, like I said: you should always get your friends involve." Sun shrugged.

"Okay, okay, just let me think…" Ruby paused as she tries to think of who should go with whom.

"Got it! Jotaro, you can go with Yang and Kimi, you and Sun can go with Blake as Neptune will be companying me and Weiss." Ruby planned.

"I'm cool with that." Neptune smiled as Weiss nodded.

"We're going to see a friend of mine in downtown, he's known to know what's going on in the underground." Yang informed Jotaro of her role.

"And yet I get the feeling this "friend" of yours won't be happy to see." Jotaro guessed.

"Let just say I may have trashed his place to… let out some anger." Yang said playfully as she walks away while swaying her hips.

"Yare yare daze, this is gonna be rough day." Jotaro sighed.

"Try not to do anything erotic, you two!" Kimi teased, making everyone blush except for Ruby.

"What did she mean by that?" Ruby confused.

"…You will learn about it when you're older." Weiss said walking leaving Ruby with more questions.

 **(Downtown Vale)**

Yang rode her motorcycle, Bumblebee, with Jotaro riding on her back carefully placing his hands on her sides as they drive through the broken part of the city. Jotaro guess that the people who used to live here must've had to go through some rough times wonder if there is even anyone living here anymore, knowing there might be some poor people struggling here as well makes him wonder if the Huntsmen and Huntresses are doing everything they can to help the people.

"So, your friend lives around here?" Jotaro asked curious.

"You could say that, he owns a nightclub that may seem legit up front." Yang explained, then she stops.

"And here we are! Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said as she and Jotaro gets up the motorcycle.

They walk toward a broken-down building and see two men in black wearing red sunglasses, they saw Yang with a grin on her face making the men flinch in fear and hurry through the doors and closes with the locks on and all.

"You must've really made a big impression on them." Jotaro pointed out.

"Yeah, with a fist to the face." Yang smirked before punching the door open with her shotgun gauntlets.

"Guess who's back!" Yang announced and all the men in black surrounded Yang pointing their guns at her very closely.

"Looks like your "friend" wasn't very happy from your last visit." Jotaro said.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoots!" A man said cutting through the crowed men in black.

The man wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. Junior is also exceptionally tall, standing a full head over Yang.

"Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" The man asked.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said as she walks up to him and grab his arm dragging the man to the bar counter.

"That girl is something else." Jotaro smiled a little.

Jotaro turns to his right seeing twin girls standing near the front entrance.

Both twins have long black hair and pale green eyes. One twin has highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with blades at the heels. Breasts sizes: C-up.

The other twin has highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"You two work here as well?" Jotaro asked.

"We do, I'm Miltia." The twin in red said.

"And I'm Melanie." The twin in white said.

"And we're the Malachite twins." They said together.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Jotaro Kujo. I better make sure Yang doesn't hurt the guy before getting the information we need." Jotaro walked away heading to Yang and the man.

"Never thought we see that bimbo blonde again." Miltia angered, remembering how Yang beat the twins last time.

"And with a guy no less, think he's her boyfriend?" Melanie asked curious about Jotaro.

"I would be surprise if he is, he's taller than Junior and he appears to be stronger too. Not to mention his eyes…"

"They're so dangerously dreamy!" The twin sighed happily at the same time.

 **(With Blake, Sun, and Kimi)**

Blake traces her fingers on three scratch marks on the wall before peeking over a corner seeing two horned Faunus being let in by a man in the White Fang armor.

"This is it." Blake said, turning to Sun and Kimi.

"You sure?" Sun asked.

"Blake knows the group from the inside, so I'm pretty sure this is the place." Kimi pointed out.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Sun nodded.

Blake took off her ribbon and handed Sun and Kimi the Grimm mask, Kimi puts on a fake dog ears to blind in like a Faunus for her to infiltrate the White Fang rally meeting with Blake and Sun.

"I wasn't sure if I should get his or the cat tail." Kimi said.

"You'll be fine as long as they think you're a Faunus otherwise they'll just beat up any humans who tries coming here." Blake warned.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake explained.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Sun commented, not liking how the White Fang would think of themselves.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said before putting on the mask and walk away.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Sun muttered as he puts on his mask.

"I can tell in her eyes; it was someone very close to Blake and once hold dear to him." Kimi as she puts on her mask.

"Guess the dude must've fuck things with the White Fang now becoming violent and all." Sun said. He hopes things will work out for Blake knowing she would do anything to help the White Fang find the right path.

The three walks into the large warehouse where the new recruits who wants to join the White Fang are gathered and waited for the speech to happen until they look up on the stage seeing the White Fang Lieutenant.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you; he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" White Fang Lieutenant gestured toward the right side of the stage.

And the man the Lieutenant speaks of walk on to the stage revealing himself to be none other than Roman Torchwick.

"Looks like we're about to get more than we bargain for." Kimi whispered to Blake.

"I know." Blake said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro and Kimi have joined team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune on their investigation to find out what the bad guys' plans are involving the White Fang teaming up with Roman and dealing Dusts from all over the city, and it looks like Blake's team is about to get more than information. Let's hope everyone is ready for a sudden robo tackle when Roman reveals what he has in stores for Vale, and it seem Jotaro may start having a liking to Yang like with Kimi as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
